


BB-8 The Matchmaker

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, BB-8 Ships It, Cute, F/M, Matchmaking, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8, one of the few people, or well, droids that Poe confides in. The spherical droid rolls around giddily, until Poe makes BB-8 promise to not tell anyone. Especially you. However, when the droid overhears you, General Organa’s right-hand, about your attraction to the droid’s master, BB-8 decides to enlist C-3PO, R2-D2, as well as every cleaning, medical, and war droid to bring the two of you together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BB-8 The Matchmaker

“Well, that was nice. Haven’t had a good chat in a while.” You smiled as Poe walked alongside you to your room, BB-8 rolling in between the both of you.

“Yeah, now that the Starkiller Base is destroyed, we have at least some level of peace.” Poe sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he stopped in front of your room.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” You turned around, facing him with your tablet at your hip.

“Of course! When have I ever let you down?”

“How about when I told you not to get captured on Jakku?”

“Okay, besides that. And I’m still alive, right?” Poe gestured wildly to himself, BB-8 rolling around his feet.

You laughed, walking into your room. “Goodnight, Mr. Dameron.” And with a smile and a wave, the door was closed, leaving Poe to walk back to his own room.

BB-8 whirred at him, asking what was wrong.

“I’ll tell you later, buddy.”

* * *

As soon as Poe was inside his own room, BB-8 immediately began to beep excitedly, asking Poe why he was acting so sullen.

“Well, how do you feel about Y/N?”

The droid answered, rather keen on you. It considered you as a part of it’s surrogate family.

“So, I may or may not have… Romantic feelings for her.”

BB-8 squealed happily, circling around Poe once again before rolling towards the door.

“Wait, no!” Poe dived and caught the droid in his arms, keeping it from exiting the room.

“BB-8, you can’t tell her! I don’t even know if she even has the same feelings!”

BB-8 stopped and made a questioning beep.

“Just, wait, okay? I just want to be safe and make sure she’s interested or not.”

His droid gave him a reassuring head-tap with its own, before rolling off to its charging station and powering down.

Poe, on the other hand, lied awake in bed, thinking about you, sighing.

He turned over in his bed, trying to get a good night’s sleep.

* * *

“We’ve discovered another First Order outpost. It seems to house the next planet they will use for, to put it in simple terms, another Starkiller Base. This one is going to be a big mission, I believe we should not be rash and move too quickly. The Order has been on incredibly high alert ever since the last base’s destruction.” You spoke, dignified and with authority, as Poe watched you.

You were two different people.

One was General Organa’s advisor: F/N L/N. Smart. Cunning. Talented in combat, both in strategy and in battle.

The other, was just simply, Y/N. Sweet. Kind. Putting the wellbeing of others before her own. 

Poe was just lucky enough to fall for both sides of you.

Admiral Statura walked beside you, looking up at the hologram of the outpost.

“I don’t believe we will need to destroy the outpost just yet. Our best bet is most likely to send in pilots and some spies to capture the information, and see where to go from there.” He analyzed, staring at the projection.

“Flight Commander Dameron, what’s your input?” You looked up at Poe from across the table.

“It shouldn’t be too much of a conflict if we do use Admiral’s strategy, but I am concerned about the number of guards. They’ve almost doubled their forces since we shut down their superweapon.” You nodded and wrote down his concerns to use them later when you strategize, still stealing glances towards Poe.

“Finn? Do you have any information?” Finn leaned against the counter, bandages still covering his wound from his battle against his former commander.

“Yes. I was sent to guard one of their outposts before, and they all have somewhat the same structure.” He reached up and pointed at the back of the outpost, and you looked up, quickly glancing to look at Poe once again.

“The troopers rarely guard the back entrance, even with the expanded forces, since it’s so small that no ship can fit inside without it being noticed. They keep it under low importance.”

You took note of the back entrance.

“Alright, that should be enough for now. Advisor Y/N, Admiral Statura and I will figure out how to approach the outpost. You’re dismissed.” General Organa commanded as everyone dispersed.

“I’m off to go clean up my ship, I’ll see you later?” Poe walked beside you as you gathered up your notes, slinging an arm over your shoulders.

“Sure thing. I’ll see you at the cantina tonight?” You hugged your tablet and notepad to your chest.

“I won’t let you down.” Poe gave you a small hug and met up with Finn.

* * *

“Seriously, you haven’t asked her out yet?” Finn scoffed.

“Dude, come on, she’s the General’s Advisor. She’s way out of my league!”

“Not really.” Rey interjected.

“What?” Poe looked at her.

“Other than a different name than yours for her position, you guys collaborate all the time. You’re equals, if anything.” 

“But still… I don’t know.”

“Come on, you can fly a TIE fighter out of the Finalizer but you can’t ask Y/N out?” Rey teased.

Poe chuckled, “Alright, I’ll figure something out. Someday.”

“Better be soon. I heard that one of the mechanics is pretty keen on her.” Finn noted, before walking off with Rey to the medibay for a bandage change.

Poe sighed, climbing atop his X-Wing.

* * *

“So, that’s our strategy?” You typed it into your tablet.

“Yes, If we have the pilots land far enough from base, and have our spies utilize the back entrance, we can easily slip in and out if everything goes to plan.” The admiral explained.

“Alright, then there we go. Admiral, you are dismissed. And leave the door open, if you will.” Statura saluted and left the room, leaving you with the General.

“Y/N, I’ve noticed you aren’t, quite, as focused as you are normally.”

“General, I deeply apologize, I believe it could be a fever or a sickness or-”

“It’s a sickness.”

“What?”

Leia nodded, a smile forming on her face.

“You’ve fallen for Dameron, haven’t you?”

“What? No, I mean, wouldn’t it be a distraction to have a relationship in these times?”

“Y/N, almost half of our people are in relationships now, and frankly, it’s even more of a distraction for you if you’re just pining for him.”

“Well, General, I’ll…I’ll think on it.” 

“Good.” She stood up and gave you a soft hug, still acting like a surrogate mother to you ever since your planet was destroyed by the original Starkiller.

You left, not taking notice of the spherical droid sneaking into the meeting room.

“Did you hear all of that?” Leia leaned down to BB-8.

The droid nodded, beeping happily.

“Okay, you can go ahead with your little ‘plan’. She gave the droid a gentle smile before it rolled off.

* * *

“Oh my! That is absolutely wonderful news, BB-8! I would be honored to help bring the two kindred souls together!” C-3PO spoke excitedly, R2-D2 agreeing as well.

Thus, the three split up, everyone off to bring together every single droid.

BB-8 made sure that cleaning droids blockade off any areas that the two of you might go off track on and miss eachother.

C-3PO had the medical droids make sure that the you and Poe were escorted. 

R2-D2 told the war droids, who were willing to keep away any other potential suitors that might come in the way of bringing the you and Poe together.

* * *

“Come on guys, I have to go through!” You whined at the cleaning droids, who beeped a clear and concise “No.”

“Miss Y/N, we actually need you in the cantina, if you will.” C-3PO spoke from behind you, followed by R2-D2 and various droids.

‘Woah, woah what’s happening? Wait!” Three war droids lifted you up as the two medical droids escorted you alongside C-3PO.

R2-D2 gave a worried beep to its friend.

“Well, how else would we have gotten her? She is very stubborn you know.” C-3PO reasoned.

And with that, you were squealing as the base watched you get carried off.

* * *

“BB-8? What’s going on?” The droid squealed at Poe, asking him to follow it to the cantina.

“Well, I was going there anyway, so go ahead.” He smirked, but becoming slightly confused when three medical droids and two war droids walked alongside him.

“BB, what’s going on, buddy?” He walked into the cantina, where people sat and stared at all of the droids, gathered in one room, stared at Poe.

“Okay, am I missing something here?”

“Guys, can you please put me down now?” You sighed, still being carried atop the war droids as you arrived in the room.

Jessika and Connix began to squeal silently, knowing what was about to happen.

You were set down gently by the droids and you thanked them as the backed up against the wall.

“Poe, do you have any idea what’s going on?” You whispered, everyone and every droid watching you.

“No idea.”

BB-8 rolled up to the two of you, as C-3PO lifted the droid up to ‘stand’ on a nearby table as it began explaining everything.

“Wait, _you_ set this up?” You crossed your arms, trying to dial down the blush crawling on your face.

“Why?” Poe asked, inching closer to you.

The droid spoke incredibly fast, most likely due to excitement.

“…You did this to set us up?” You sighed.

“Well, BB-8 did enlist us, since it knew about your mutual attraction for eachother.” C-3PO reasoned.

R2-D2 confirmed it, explaining how BB-8 snuck into the room with Leia after you left, and how Poe made him promise not to tell ‘everyone’, not ‘every droid’.

The two of you stared at eachother, silently.

Soon, the room immediately dispersed, leaving the two of you alone in the cantina.

* * *

“So… BB-8 set us up.” You sighed.

“…So, you’re attracted to me, huh?” Poe gulped, looking down at your flustered state.

“Well, yeah, that’s pretty obvious now, isn’t it.” 

“Good, so that means I won’t get in trouble if I kiss you, right?”

“Wait, wh-” He leaned forward and gave you a chaste kiss on your soft lips, yourself quickly wrapping your arms around his neck and returning the gesture.

* * *

BB-8 immediately rolled back in, squealing in delight around the two of you as you laughed, still in an embrace.

“Finally.” Finn strolled into the room with Rey and the General, all three of them grinning.

“You finally got the guts, didn’t you?” Rey crossed her arms.

“Hey, it was BB-8, not me.” You answered the two of them, smiling.

“You better treat her right, Dameron, or you’re getting demoted to busboy in the kitchen.” General Organa joked, still with a glint of a threat in her eyes.

“Of course not, General, you have my word.” Poe saluted, still holding you with his other arm as you shook your head, chuckling.

“Good. Now back to work!” The General ordered, and the two of you nodded, walking out of the cantina, hand in hand with BB-8 leading the way.


End file.
